Muse
by Munkman13
Summary: After the "Detention" Episode from the 80's show. Simon is acting suspicious and Jeanette intends to find out why! One shot. Don't like don't read.


**Ross B. Own's Munk's and Ettes I own nothing. Not even this computer.**

Dave was in the kitchen preparing a tray for Simon's lunch. It is very clear outside, the sky is blue and the trees are in bloom. A classic California day. Smiling Dave adds the final piece to the sandwich and prepares to carry it downstairs to Simon's lab.

A knock interrupted his plans. Wondering who it could possibly be Dave set the tray down on the kitchen counter and went to answer the front door. Opening it he found standing on his front stoop a girl with a messy brown bun, glasses that continuously slid down the brim of her nose, and rumpled blue turtleneck and purple skirt.  
"Good afternoon Jeanette." Dave said pleasantly standing to the side to let her come inside.  
"Hello Dave! I was um wondering if Simon was free to help me with something?" Jeanette asked biting her bottom lip and looking all around the front hall while speaking.  
"Well that might be a bit of a problem..." Dave trailed off. Jeanette looked up concerned. For the past few weeks Simon had not been hanging around with Jeanette and some of his other friends as often as usual. He didn't go out that much before but now he was a complete hermit, only going from school to home, and whenever he was at home he would retreat down to his laboratory and come out only when it was time to go to bed.

"O-oh? Why?"  
"Well I actually haven't seen him today, I thick he might have been sleeping in his lab last night." Dave said, while concerned he had grown accustomed to his adopted son's unusual habits. Simon staying in his lab for long periods of time was simply the newest addition to the Chipmunks strange perks.

The sound of steps being taken up the basement stairs caught both of their attention and put an end to their small talk.  
"Dave I would like my sandwich to be cut into Isosceles triangles today if you would-" Simon stopped talking once he came out of the door. Spying Jeanette he quickly slammed the basement door shut and practically flung himself against it, keeping himself between her and the contents of the basement. He adjusted his glasses and attempted to look natural as he impersonated paint.  
"Well-ehm. Hello Jeanette. How have you been?" He asked. Jeanette slowly walked over to him, her face downwards, her face flushed, her shoelaces were untied and the aglets slapped against her ankles.

"I-I'm fine. How have you been?" She asked looking up at him, her face still pointed downwards but her eyes looking at his face. He appeared very disheveled, his eyes were tired and bloodshot, great black bags underneath them, his clothes were old and smelt as if he had not changed them for many days.  
"Oh you know...I've been alright..."  
"W-w-well There is this paper that I think I might need your help with..." Jeanette trailed off as she reached into her pocket and took out a crumpled piece of advanced calculus.

Simon's face seemed to fall bait at this. "Oh jeez Jeanette I really want to help you and all...but...it's just that well...I'm in the middle of something very very important and welllll."  
"Oh well. I guess I understand-may I see what it...?" Jeanette trailed off her curiosity peaked as she tried to look around Simon and into the cellar, of course the door was still in the way, so it would have been physically impossible to do so. This did not stop Simon from being increasingly nervous. He clamped himself harder to the door and shook his head.

"It's sort of a personal thing." He said looking around as if for an escape route. Jeanette nodded, a tad dejected, it had been a couple of weeks since the two of them had last done something together, even visited a museum or something. She missed his company. Sighing Jeanette turned around and walked out she said a good bye over her shoulder.

Once she got outside she began to walk the short way to her house. She began to think about what it could be that he was working on. Maybe another mirror into the future? Some type of glow in the dark book? Who really knew, he had a very large imagination. Jeanette was actually becoming excited, the more that she thought about it the more intrigued she became.

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, she looked around, no one was out yet, many people didn't get up before two on a sunday. She was still by the Sevilles yard, moving over she attempted to hop the fence. She straddled it with one leg on either side, she then began to slide over slowly onto the overturned dirt of the garden bed. She didn't want to crush any of the flowers by accident, so she went slowly and kept both eyes glued to the assorted colors below her shoes.

Without watching her other leg carefully enough she slid over too fast and her foot got caught in between the top of the fence. With a startled 'OH!' She fell over onto her side, one leg still stuck in the air and her hair smashed into the dirt. Scrambling about she finally got both hands under her and pushed herself up, she pulled at her leg and with a pop her foot came free. She hopped backwards on the other until she crashed back first into the grass. Not her most elegant of entrances but she had gone through much worse situations.

Standing she brushed as much of the dirt and grass stains off of herself before walking quickly to the side of the house. She got to the side and crawled on hands and knees until she came to the window that looked down into Simon's Laboratory. It was the only source of natural light in the confined space. She quickly peeked inside, only to find that there were two big cans in the way, they appeared to be a couple of paint cans, just sitting in the middle of the windowsill.

Jeanette huffed to herself in disappointment. Then coming from inside was the sounds of something going up the stairs, it had to be Simon leaving to go do something else. Jeanette had an idea. On the other side of the window was a staircase, a short flight of stairs and then a door that led into the basement as a sort of backdoor. If she could go through there maybe she could catch a little look at whatever it was Simon was working on.

Moving as stealthily as she possibly could Jeanette got down to the door. She tried the handle. Locked. Figures. She of course would not give up that easily, reaching into her bun she removed a hairpin, a few strands fell down around her face, she merely brushed them away to the side behind her ears. She had heard this being done in a book a few times.

"I-I hope I get this right." She whispered to herself nervously as she stuck the pin into the keyhole and began to experimentally move it around. She kept on scratching and poking. She was concentrating one hundred percent of her attention to this task. She was squatting on her knees her hands leaning against the door. Suddenly there was a click and the door flew inwards. With a cry Jeanette fell forward and sprawled across the floor. Standing with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow was Simon Seville. He looked down at her sheepish form, he then reached down and offered her a hand, she gratefully accepted.

"If I knew you were this determined I probably would have shown you and saved you all the trouble."  
"B-but I thought you wen-"  
"Dave brought me down lunch." He said calmly. "Now I should probably explain a few things. First you remember when we were put into detention a few weeks back?" Jeanette shuddered at the memory, a spot on her otherwise pristine permanent record.  
"Well do you remember how I was in the art room at the time?"  
"Y-yes. And I remember that beautiful sculpture that you made." She wondered where he possibly could be going with this.  
"Well I-I also planned to go into a little contest and well...the theme was "Muse" you see and well-" Simon gestured to a giant clay abstract sculpture, it was painted in blues and purples dark rich hues, it had two giant moons and a sphere, there were swops and swirls and the entire thing practically touched the ceiling.  
"S-Simon." Jeanette gasped as she looked at all of his hard work.  
"Look at it from this angle." He said moving her around the side of the colossus. Jeanette's jaw went slack as she saw the completed sculpture. It was her, her face in near perfect profile, her messy bun, her glasses, her nose and cheeks all in a giant form.

"The idea was what makes us tick and well... The only thing I could think of was y-" He was cut off as she turned around and grasped him tightly.

Jeanette blushed as she hugged herself to his chest. She did not enjoy giving public displays of affection. It made her very uncomfortable, but right now, in his laboratory, his heart beating in her ear, Jeanette decided to just enjoy this.  
"I am wondering one thing." Jeanette said as she held Simon at arms length and looked up at him.  
"And that is?"  
"How are you going to get this out of your lab and up the stairs?" Simon raised a finger and opened his mouth to explain. He then slowly closed it in realization.

**Felt like doing something else. I own nothing, not even this computer.**


End file.
